


Warming Up

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow and Darko relax in the spa after training. Shadow belongs to esmeraldashadowlord on tumblr.





	Warming Up

The worst thing about the Dark Core base, in Shadow’s opinion (and she was pretty sure that many on the base shared this opinion) was the rain and the cold that soaked into your bones. Fortunately, Darko always ran her a spa bath after training out on the portal platform where her magic was strongest. Shadow watched him run the water now, her wet hair dripping water onto the ground as she shivered. She’d already taken her clothes off, and they were drying elsewhere, as were Darko’s. The sight of him naked brought a little warmth back into her body. Mostly in her cheeks and groin, of course.

“Don’t worry, this shouldn’t take too long,” said Darko. He dipped his fingers in the water, found the temperature to be pleasing, and turned the water jets on before stepping into the tub and sinking down into it with a hum of contentment.

“Ow,” said Shadow as she tried to put her foot into the water and found it to be too hot.

“It only feels hot because you are so cold,” said Darko. “Just get in, your body will adjust.”

“I trust you,” said Shadow, and, wincing, stepped into the tub and sank down to a sitting position. She still shivered as her hair floated in loose curls under the water at the tips, but the warmth was slowly seeping into her. 

“If you are impatient, I know of a faster way to warm up,” said Darko. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and Shadow blushed at the hard length pressing into her stomach.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t hard before,” said Shadow, moving a hand down to stroke the hardness. Darko moaned, thrusting up into her hand.

“I was cold before,” said Darko. “And being in such close proximity to an attractive, naked woman… it does things to me.”

“The same thing happens to me when I’m around you,” said Shadow. “And, honestly… I was thinking of exactly the same way to warm up.” Darko grinned and pulled her towards him, sitting against the side of the tub. Shadow felt his cock brush her pussy, and she moaned and arched her body into him.

“This is the very thing that I wanted to do to you when we first joined together,” said Darko, positioning his hands under her ass and lifting her so she could sink down perfectly onto him. Shadow moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he went in, moving her hips to get more comfortable once she was fully seated on him.

“I remember,” said Shadow, rotating her hips and moaning as Darko moved to give her more leg room.

“But this time, I can finally do to you what I really wanted to, so long ago,” said Darko. He thrust up into her, and Shadow panted and moved with him, gripping his shoulders at first and then moving her hands down to his chest and his abs. Darko’s hands, meanwhile, moved up, from her hips to her waist and then to caress the sides of her breasts. He rubbed her nipples and Shadow gasped, then kissed him. Darko’s hands kneaded her breasts while he continued thrusting up into her, and Shadow kissed his neck. Testing her luck, she grazed the skin with her teeth.

Darko gave her a look that made Shadow tingle all over with the promise of extreme pleasure, and then he sank his teeth into her neck and Shadow moaned louder. The bite turned her on more than she’d expected it to, and it sent Darko into a frenzy of fucking up into her. Shadow didn’t know why he’d reacted like that, nor why she’d reacted like that, but she was too lost in pleasure to question it or even care why it had had that effect.

“Oh, god, Darko, yes, yes, yes!” Shadow moaned, hearing nothing but his moans over the sound of her own heartbeat. Water sloshed over the sides of the spa bath, and Darko’s hands gripped tighter to Shadow as he wanted more. Every thrust brought Shadow closer to her orgasm, and her moans became breathier as she lost control of herself completely and clung to Darko like he was the only thing in the world.

And suddenly, water surged around them and Shadow found herself pinned against the other side of the spa bath while Darko thrust into her harder and gripped the side of the porcelain tub so hard that it cracked. There was a water jet at Shadow’s back, which heightened her orgasm when she came, and she threw her head back and moaned Darko’s name.

“Shadow, you drive me wild,” Darko murmured into her ear, and nipped at her neck again before he increased his speed just a little bit more. Shadow was completely lost to the pleasure, not even noticing when her hair got caught in the jets, and slumped down into the water when Darko pulled out of her.

“Darko,” she murmured as he pulled her back up. There was a slight tugging at her scalp, and Shadow winced. Darko found the problem and used a tiny burst of magic to untangle Shadow’s hair from the jet. This time, there had been no explosion of magic at their moment of climax. Shadow had exhausted her magical energy during their training session earlier.

“I will not be surprised if you have difficulty walking afterwards,” said Darko, moving Shadow into his lap. “Nor will I mind carrying you around.”

“It usually ends up like that for us, huh?” said Shadow, her eyes half-lidded. “But I don’t mind. It’s damn good sex.”

“Even if you have trouble walking?” asked Darko.

“Worth it,” said Shadow. The feeling of Darko cleaning her skin was a familiar one, bringing back pleasant memories of the first time Darko had bathed her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him, simply enjoying the feeling of Darko tenderly cleaning her even after he’d just fucked her so fiercely.


End file.
